Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for conducting etherification of C.sub.4 and C.sub.5 tertiary olefins in C.sub.4 and C.sub.5 refinery streams with lower alcohols in concurrent etherification-distillation reactors to reduce azeotroped alcohol in the unreacted C.sub.4 and C.sub.5 distillate from the reactors.